Doctor Visits
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: My take on post ‘Dead Doll'. At the hospital and later at the doctor’s office. Spoilers to TCTCDC. GSR all the way. Improv Challenge Fic from LynnFox


TITLE: Doctor Visits

AUTHOR: MSCSIFANGSR aka NoHayRemedio aka Chauncey10

PAIRING: G/S RATING: Teen

SUMMARY: My take on post 'Dead Doll'. At the hospital and later at the doctor's office. A small amount of fluff involved and a little Ronnie bashing for good measure.

DISCLAIMER: I'm just playing with them.

NOTES: A very late Challenge fic from Lynn Fox on YTDAW. First and last lines provided. Thanks go to my friends for letting me use their names and likenesses in my story.

SPOILERS: All episode aired in the US up to 'The Case of the Cross Dressing Carp'

**Doctor Visits**

**"You're not to go back to work anytime soon," the doctor said.**

"When?" She irately demanded.

"At least two weeks." The doctor in the ER looked over his bifocals at his patient.

"No." She said flatly.

"It's not negotiable." The 50ish handsome doctor retorted, as his focused his attention on the man holding his patient's hand, who was roughly his same age.

Dr. James Wallace didn't know the man other than the fact the man had not left the woman's side since the helicopter had transported her to the ER. The word 'Grissom' was stitched into the vest his was wearing, but he knew the look of concern and love that crossed the man's face as he had watched the medical team's treatment of the woman, now encased in a cast from mid-deltoid to just short of her proximal finger joints.

The woman was covered in superficial cuts and scraps, had a compound fracture of her radius and ulnar, was suffering from severe dehydration, fatigue and exposure to the dangerous elements of the desert. And now she was ready to go back to work? Oh, no. This wouldn't do.

"I know you believe that your work is more important, but right now, it isn't, healing is more important," Dr. Wallace continued. "You will need to rest, recover, and rejuvenate before your body will be able to take the day to day stresses of your job. I mean it, if I have to personally contact your supervisor, I will."

"You are personally contacting him now." The worried man replied.

"You want me to call him and let him know? What's the number?" The doctor hastily pulled a small spiral notebook out of his white lab coat and was reaching for a pen, when the worried man stopped him.

"I'm her supervisor." Grissom responded.

"Oh, I thought you were here because you are her significant other, I'm sorry for assuming." The doctor looked at his feet in embarrassment, then gestured to the door, "But if you will step this way, you can wait in the waiting room."

"No, he can't go. He's my supervisor yes, but we live together, eat together, sleep together, and work the same shift together." His patient, a Sara Sidle, from the Crime Lab for the LVMPD, who had been kidnapped by a serial killer, left for dead in the desert, but survived with little to no physical damage, spoke up. "I need him."

The doctor laughed, partly out of relief and because the look on the woman's face was priceless. "You certainly must if you can stand to be around him 24/7."

Both Grissom and Sara smirked.

"My girlfriend works here at the hospital, but I don't have much contact with her. I am on-call for orthopedic emergencies only, I have a private practice across the street at the clinic. Carol is a Physical Therapist up in the Rehab unit. So, at least, I can see her from time to time while I'm working, but I'm not her supervisor."

Both Grissom and Sara turned a slight shade of red.

"How do you do it?" Wallace inquired.

"Well," Grissom began before being cut off by Sara.

"Nobody at work knows," Sara replied.

Grissom looked sharply at her. "Umm, Sara, about that, ugh, that's not true."

Sara shot Grissom a look that could have killed him, thought the now amused Wallace.

"What do you mean?" Her tone was cold. The bruises on her face stood out in the harsh lighting of the hospital.

"I told the team, when you were missing." He said shyly.

"What did you say?■ Her tone was a bit warmer, Wallace noticed.

"I was talking about your abductor, I said, 'I took away the only person she ever loved, so she's going to do the same thing to me.' They understood because the Davis woman sent me a miniature of your scene with a tiny you trapped beneath a red mustang." Grissom responded.

"I love you, too Gilbert." The woman's eyes had softened and the doctor quietly slipped behind the curtain to give the two lovers time together.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Three weeks later, Gil and Sara waited on uncomfortable, but cushioned chairs, for her appointment with Dr. Wallace. Today was the day when her heavy burdensome cast would be removed and Sara was very impatient. Every time a nurse opened the door to call for the next patient, Sara looked up expectantly. Grissom sat quietly beside her holding her right hand while reading a magazine from the cluttered table. It had been some time since he had read a magazine that didn't deal with his profession., however as he read the non-current article in December 2005's "Smithsonian" entitled 'Airborne Archeology', he found himself staring at the pictures as compared to actually reading the story. His thoughts were on Sara, as always.

The door to the treatment care area was opened by a young blonde nurse, who called, "Sara Sidle."

Sara immediately jumped as if shocked and hurried to the door. Grissom followed at a more leisurely pace, after placing the out of date magazine back on the table. The nurse carried Sara into a treatment cubical, immediately placing a blood pressure cuff on her right arm, 130/60 the automated machine read.

"Are you having any problems?" The pretty nurse asked.

"No, I'm just supposed to get my cast off today." Sara immediately said.

"Are you in pain at all?" The nurse with the name tag, Donyae Smith, inquired.

Sara looked at Gil standing beside the closed door. She knew if she didn't answer the woman correctly, then Gil would. "Yeah, a little, mostly at night. My shoulder hurts from the weight of the cast and my wrist aches sometimes."

Grissom nodded in acknowledgement of her statement.

"Do you need refills on your current prescriptions?" Sara nodded negatively. "Are you having any trouble sleeping at night?" Grissom's head immediately bobbled up and down, Sara looked down at her feet.

"Yes." She said, in a small voice.

"Will you require something to help you sleep?" Smith asked.

"Nothing addictive, but yeah, something to help take the edge off, would be good." Sara fighting her instincts, but nonetheless asking for something to help her sleep. She knew she probably experienced some symptoms of post-traumatic stress syndrome, but Grissom hadn't said anything to her outright, but she thought he knew her as well as she knew herself. She knew she was facing a breakdown, but she tried her hardest to maintain a brave front, especially now that she and Gil weren't sharing the bed at the same times anymore. And her new charge at work, Ronnie, was enough to make a person want to drink.

The nurse made a few comments on the computer screen and as Grissom moved closer to Sara, placing his arm around her, the nurse stood, opened the door to the room and said, "Dr. Bo will be with you in a few minutes."

Both CSI's looked sharply at the nurse. "Who?" They said in unison.

"Dr. James 'Bo' Wallace will be with you in a few minutes." She smiled showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Oh." They said in unison again.

Several minutes passed in silence. Sara inspecting the containers of medical paraphernalia, and Grissom checking out the diplomas that decorated the walls. The door opened unexpectedly with the good doctor breezing into the room.

"Ms. Sidle, you look much better than the last time I saw you." He shook hands with Sara. "Mr. Grissom, nice to see you again." Dr. Wallace pumped Gil's hand once.

"Are you ready to get that thing off?" Gesturing to the cast, picking up something that looked like an electric sander. And turned to the open door, yelling into the distance. "Donyae, bring that wrist brace in here. I'm gonna need it when I get this mess off my girl here."

Grissom looked at the doctor with lifted eyebrows. Wallace continued, "I mean, his girl. Pardon." Grissom smiled.

Wallace turned on the cast remover, and it buzzed, while he pulled Sara's casted arm to him. He made several small cuts, then without preamble, cut the cast off within a few seconds.

Sara spoke for the first time, "That didn't take long," as she rubbed her now chafed left arm. "Why do they call you 'Bo'?" She asked the doctor.

"Well, that's a long story, but the quick version is: my Cajun grandmother called me since I was born and I've been stuck with it ever since." He grinned. "She called my brother 'Bubba' and I'm glad I wasn't.■ They all laughed out loud. "Can you imagine the trust someone would have in a 'Dr. Bubba'?" Again laughter filled the room.

The nurse entered the room with the wrist brace. Wallace took it from her, placed it on Sara's wrist, clinching it tightly. "Wear this until he asks you to marry him."

With the stunned silence, Wallace signed his name to a prescription for a sleep aid for Sara, ⌠If you have any more problems, don't hesitant to contact me. Otherwise, ya'll are free to go." He handed to paper to Sara and left the room.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

"You know, we should get married." Grissom immediately began to work on Sara's bee stung hand.

She watched him as he scraped the venom out of her hand. After several seconds of him babbling about bees, Gil smiles up at Sara's face, "So, ugh, what do you think, you know about...?"

"Yes," Sara smiles, "Let's do it."

They attempt to kiss through the beekeeper shields but are prevented from doing so, Grissom quickly grabs her hand and leads her to the door of the fenced in area.

After they go through the gate, Grissom hastily pulls the glove from her left hand, and removes the wrist brace. He reaches into his pocket and places a solitaire diamond onto her left finger. They kiss for real after they remove their protective gear.

They hold hands as they go into the main CSI building and make their way to the Assistant Lab Director's office. Conrad Ecklie takes their news with regret, but doesn't voice any objections to their declaration of impending marriage, although he had quite a few snide comments at the tip of his tongue. They tell him they will act in the same professional manner as they have in the past, **even though Ecklie didn't agree.**

**THE END**


End file.
